


Alluring Secret ~Blue and Green Vows~

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluring Secret, Angel x Human, Black Vow, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, Tragedy, Vocaloid - Freeform, White Vow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Killua and Gon, along with Illumi and Hisoka, (stage) play out the famous tragic love story presented by the Vocaloid songs "Alluring Secret ~Black Vow (and White Vow)~" For this fanfic, genderless angel Killua meets human Gon and finds himself falling in love. What is he willing to trade away in order to have his lust fulfilled? A dramatic KilluGon tale of love and desire, sin and sacrifice.Chapter 1 2019 REVISION: A young boy is awoken when something enters his attic bedroom in the middle of the night. What is it and how can he get it to trust him to help it?
Relationships: Hisoka Morrow X Gon Freecss, Hisoka Morrow/Gon Freecss, Hisoka/Gon, HisokaxGon, Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Kudos: 14





	Alluring Secret ~Blue and Green Vows~

**Author's Note:**

> Please first listen to the Vocaloid songs "Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~" and "Alluring Secret ~White Vow~" if you want to have the full, but spoilery experience of this fic. This chapter sets the stage, so please enjoy their first meeting.
> 
> 2019 REVISION: Last night I had a sad KilluGon dream that had nothing to do with this fic. But, I came back to revise it in a large overhaul of my original thoughts. I feel like its a little more natural now.

**Part I: Blue Vow of Sin**

_Act 1: Silver Moon_

“Huh? Who’s there?”

Rays of soft summer moonlight streamed silently into the attic bedroom. On one side of it, a child sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was aware that something alive had disturbed his normal night of peaceful slumber. On the other side, an unknown creature was concealing itself in the shadow cast by the boy’s wooden chifforobe. The thing was trying to scoot farther back into the dark corner, making quite a bit of rustling as it did so.

The owner of the room peered towards that pitch black space the being was hiding in. Since he had just awoken, his vision had yet to adjust to the weak light the midnight moon had to offer. Perhaps his best bet was to get out of bed and check what had entered uninvited. If it were dangerous, he reasoned, it would have already attacked him instead of staying out of sight.

Pushing his blanket away, the box spring mattress squeaked as the boy moved himself to the side of the bed. He placed his bare feet on the faded blue carpet that covered half of the creaky hardwood. With a simple shoulder roll, he stood up. 

“Don’t be scared. I’m gonna come over,” he whispered gently, taking his first step forward. 

There was no verbal reply, but the sound of shifting feathers could be heard. Bats had leathery wings, so was it an owl? It sounded a bit bigger than that though… Slowly, the boy inched his way closer to his wardrobe, hoping not to scare whatever was there. As he reached the end of the carpet, at about the center of the room, his abnormally keen sense of smell picked up a worrying metallic stench. Halting his approach, he scanned the uncovered floor with a pair of alert and observant eyes. A trail of glistening, liquid droplets started from the open balcony door. The dark dots, varying in size, traveled across the wood and into the shadows where the something was. The scent became quite strong there.

“That’s blood, isn’t it? Are you injured?”

His questions of concern were met with silence. He prayed the creature wasn’t in critical condition. Maybe now was the time to make sure it knew that he meant it no harm. Adjusting his mint green nightshirt, the child got down on his knees and lay his hands on the ground, palms up. Even the most wild of beasts knew this gesture as one of trustful surrender.

“I won’t hurt you, so please… let me help you.” 

Closing his eyes, he waited for any type of reply. Be it a growl or a shriek, a bark or a hoot, the boy would be able to translate it more easily than the eerie absence of sound that currently made up their one-sided conversation. Holding his position, the boy was a little scared, hoping whatever it was didn’t plan on lunging at him while he was in this state of vulnerability. After a few moments, the suspense was shattered by a response he definitely had not been expecting.

“…Bandages…” a husky grumble commanded. What followed was a spell of silence. Upon getting no reaction, the being repeated itself more strongly. “Did you hear me? I said bandages.”

“Ba-banda- ah, yes!” Having been frozen in surprise, the boy’s functions returned at the more urgent order. Flipping his hands over to push himself up from the carpet, he was about to stand up.

“Wait.”

“W-what?” The child paused in an awkward half-rise. 

“Where do you… keep the bandages?”

“They’re downstairs in the bathroom medicine cabinet.”

“You answered that quickly.”

“Well, I used to get scratched up a lot when I played out in the forest. So Mito-san would always- Ah, enough about me. Let me go get them for you. I don’t know how hurt you are, but the sooner the better, right?” “First… promise me that you won’t… alert anyone else.”

“I promise,” the boy nodded, raising his head to grin reassuringly at the dark corner. His vision had adjusted enough to make out the silhouette of something big. So it was a person, huh?

“Then come back immediately… It really hurts.”

That was all he needed to hear. Hopping to his feet, the owner of the room retraced his steps back to the bed, then to his wooden door. He opened and closed it as quietly as possible before dashing down the flight of narrow steps to retrieve a few needed items.

Left alone in the room, the entity let out an exhausted sigh. Biting its bottom lip, a knot of frustration sat in its gut. Not only had the being failed to carry out its mission, but it had also gotten a human boy mixed up in the aftermath. Currently, the being was applying pressure to the shoulder wound that was bleeding heavily onto the hardwood. It had lost too much energy to use a transformation spell, let alone attempt to fly home… 

Focusing, the being used its remaining strength to listen intently to the movement downstairs. It had to make sure the seemingly innocent child was not planning to notify anyone else in the house of the intruder that had broken in. Not that it had been difficult to do so. The wounded creature had simply leaned against the balcony door and the shoddy lock had broken. Though it had tried to be quiet in its hiding, the boy had awoken anyway. The entity kept its eyes closed as it waited patiently.

The boy took longer than expected, but for good reason. He had spent a few extra moments grabbing other critical items. No more than three minutes later, footsteps returned to the stairs and the door opened. “I’m back,” came a whisper as the owner of the room hurried over to the desk next to the head of his bed. Setting a bowl of water and some simple medical supplies out on the wooden surface, he gazed towards the shadowy corner. “Are you still awake?”

“Yeah… now hand over the bandages.”

“I won’t,” the boy denied with confidence, quickly crossing the room empty-handed.

“Don’t you dare come closer,” came a threatened hiss.

“Then can you get up by yourself?”

“H-huh? I’m not going to move from here.”

“Well, I can’t easily dress your wounds if you’re huddled down like that.”

“I can do it myself. Hand over the bandages.”

“Don’t be difficult, whoever you are.” 

Stopping in front of his chifforobe, hands on his hips, the boy turned to face the hiding spot. Up close, he could definitely see the shape of a mid-sized figure curled up in the darkness. For a single moment, the limited moonlight reflected off a pair of cautious eyes. They were a captivating shade of stormy blue.

“If you come any closer… you’ll be sorry.”

“I just want to help.”

“I can help myself. Bandages. Now.”

“No. Please let me help.” Saying this, the boy leaned down and bravely extended a hand to the difficult trespasser.

“O-oi, I just threatened you. Are you an idiot?”

“Maybe a little,” came a sheepish reply, “but… I know in my heart that I can trust you.”

That was when the boy showed off the purest expression the entity had ever witnessed. Resting between healthy cheeks dusted by a rosy blush of youthful naivete, was a beautiful smile, hopeful and confident. Above that, innocent brown eyes seemed to stare straight into the being’s soul with an unexplainable blind faith. The slight furrow of his triangular eyebrows exuded a stubborn determination that made the organ in the shadowed figure’s chest skip a beat. It couldn’t help but instinctively reach for the alluring human who seemed to promise more than just physical aid.

The boy dropped his gaze downwards when he felt cold on his fingertips. His conviction nearly vanished the instant he caught sight of the pale hand that had revealed itself from the shadows to touch him. He noticed that the spindly piano fingers, much longer than his own, were sticky with a chilling wet crimson. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, the boy gently wrapped his hand around them and pulled upwards, hoping to assist the being up off the floor. He swallowed hard as the shadowed entity stood up in full. It was quite tall.

“D-Do you think you can make it to the bed?” the boy whispered, opening his grasp in order to allow the hand to return to the darkness. To hide his fear, he turned away in order to motion towards the other side of the room. He didn’t want his face to become that of a terrified child if what came out of the darkness was something horrific. His instincts to trust this intruder had not been wrong, had they? He took a large stride forward, hoping the person behind him would follow suit.

Without an answer, the being took two slow steps out of the dark corner. But, that was all it could manage. Drained of its strength, the lanky figure stumbled forward on weak legs. A desperate hand reached out for the child, grabbing a tense shoulder in a way that caused him to spin around. 

As the pair fell together, time seemed to slow. Brown eyes wide in fear turned awe, the boy was able to get a good look at the thing that the shadows had concealed. A towering frame dressed in white stained with red. A pale visage that held those stormy blue eyes full of pain. A long ponytail the same color as the silver moon. When they landed with a dull thud, the boy was shocked to find that the body on top of him was much lighter than it looked. 

“A-are you al-”

“I hope…” cut in a strained murmur as the being lost consciousness, “I can trust you…”

“Wait, huh?” Wriggling out from under the limp form, he opened his mouth to ask what that meant, but gasped sharply. Already, blood was starting to pool on the hardwood from a deep shoulder wound. Hurriedly, the boy jumped to his feet, scanning the body for any other injuries. In the silent light of the silver moon, that was when his eyes fell upon the pair of delicate ivory wings. 

This was how the Boy and the Angel met for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's been a while since I posted something I wrote! I still have a lot of ideas and random snippets of things that I have saved in Google Docs, but nothing is really in a stage to be published - until now. I've been sitting on this for a good many months, toying around with the words and placement of objects in the scene. I hope it came out comprehensible and was a blooming start to the romance-tragedy that is "Alluring Secret"~
> 
> 2019 REVISION: Man, did the me of last year have a lot of trouble placing everything in the room. Now that I have the idea that this is a stage play, the set design is a lot easier to think about. It also allows for each Act (I, II, and III) to have 3 parts (1, 2, and 3) and a Final Act. With this 10-chapter skeleton in mind, I should be able to formulate my thoughts a lot better... I swear.
> 
> Please make sure to kudos, comment, review, and anything else you do with lovely KilluGon!


End file.
